Definitely not a dingo
by AuzzieWerewolf
Summary: It was a normal night when Australia suddenly went missing, New Zealand went looking for his brother at Australias house, but wasn't prepared for something like this... Rated T for graphic content One shot. Werewolf


**Hello and welcome to Another Hetalia story! A one shot this time in celebration for Express Mail hitting 10 chapters! Please review and check out Express Mail as well! In this I'll be getting into a type of story writing I absolutely adore! Werewolves! The big fluffy animals that will tear you limb from limb... Ah~ werewolves… oh I will also have numbered words to show if its something you may not understand and a description on it below!..yeah… Anyway enjoy!  
I don't own Hetalia**

The night air was still apart from the constant chirping of Crickets. A single man was still out that night smiling as he looked around his country, his outfit was a simple white T-Shirt with a pair of long faded jeans, wearing a Belt he had recived from Arthur Kirkland, his father in a way who said the belt was made from wolf leather, he was only wearing it to get acustomed to it and to show England that he had accepted it for tomorrow during the World Meeting. Fruit bats flying off in search for food and other night time creatures scampering and flying around, Sugar Gliders_(1)_ stared at the man curiously before gliding away with the wind. The man stood up and smiled, his two brown cowlicks twitching and leaning as the wind blew through them, His greenish gold eyes darted over to his house where the light blinked on and a feral growl erupted from it, Australia headed inside to see his Drop bear_(2)_ tumbling around in his fishing net, Australia sighed and let him out, the drop bear quickly returning to the shopping bag which it made its home and looked out, like a young joey_(3)_ before settling to sleep next to a wallaby_(4)_ which he had found after her mother was hit by a car not far from his home.

Australia headed to his living room and smiled as he looked out the window, the Southern cross_(5)_ looking back from the dark blue night sky, Jett's eyes trailed further up to catch on the moon, full and glowing and filling the whole of his pupils with its white silvery glow. Jett suddenly lurched in pain as a groan of pain escaped his lips as his heart suddenly tore in pain, Australia fell to his knees as the fiery feeling seeped through his body, grunts and shouts of pain came from the brunette as he slowly was lowered to all fours, his eyes feeling like they were being cut and pulled at the same time while his mouth and hands erupted in pain like needles were being pushed from his body, Australia pulled up his hand with bleary glazed eyes and exclaimed in surprise when he found sharp claws sprouting through bloody fingertips

"Bloody hell, what's happening to me- AGRH!" Australia exclaimed again as his spine snapped outward as if it wanted to as far away from him as possible. Hot stinging tears poured from his clenched eyes as his spine grew longer and longer until a large tail formed of his bone and skin tore through his pants, dark brown fur growing all over his body giving pins and needles throughout his entire body. His animals were in a panic leaving the house as quickly as they could, only his young Drop bear stayed and after another screaming seemed to decide something and raced out of the hose, taking Jett's hat with him where some blood had dripped onto it, flinching as another painful howl tore through the house.

Jett grabbed his head and dug his clawed fingers in, his head filling with pain as if someone was pushing his skull down; his jaw was expanding into a long furry muzzle and fangs now sprouted from his gums, sharp as a great whites_ (6)_ tooth and just as dangerous, Jett screamed once more before blacking due to all of the pain, hearing a blood chilling voice laugh that hacked out like a heavy smokers cough, echo around his skull like a never ending echo.

* * *

New Zealand cheered as he watched his Rugby team play against his brother, his team crushing Jetts team like they forgot how to play Rugby, Benjamin turned to the empty seat where his brother should have been occupying but was still empty of the hot headed Australian and his demonic Koala, which Australia claimed several times to be a 'drop bear' too which no-one took seriously, New Zealand looked up and frowned as he saw the match had finished and everyone was heading home, Australians heading home with their head hung, a couple just heading down to have a few stubbies and ready to phone crook_(7)_ the next morning to get rid of the hangover. New Zealand heard a familiar growling sound and looked down to see Australia's koala glaring at him, Jetts hat in his mouth and pointed towards him, New Zealand sighed and grabbed the grey furry animal and winced as the Koala quickly dug its claws into him and headed off to his brothers home smirking preparing the boast he was getting ready for the Australian about the Rugby match, and how he couldn't look after his animals as well. When New Zealand arrived he found it curious his brothers lights were still on but all of his animals were standing outside looking ready to run off like America smuggled a skunk or something into the home or something.

New Zealand opened the door and followed the slightly dirty rug to the living room  
"hey Australia, were you to drunk you couldn't remember the ruby ma-" New Zealand froze when the figure on the floor raised, glowing golden green eyes glaring at him and a pair of sharp pointed ears lay on his head, a large bushy tail sweeping around its back. The monstrous being growled at him and stepped into the lights and allowed Benjamin to finally see what it was, a long muzzle filled with mangled teeth was lowering to the floor, dark messy brown fur covered it from head to toe, sharp claws clicking against the wooden floor, rags barely hanging onto its form as it approached, each breath deep and shallow and heaved in its chest, dark splotches of blood was present around its mouth, the werewolf breathed out ward and New Zealand recoiled at the stench, it was strong with death and the horrid black paste Jett had called 'Vegemite'.

The werewolf roared in rage as the demonic koala latched onto its face and started clawing into the beasts muzzle, the werewolf was so focused on the grey lump of fur that New Zealand had raced to the door and was frantically trying to open the door only to find it locked, New Zealand turned back to see the Koala running away and the werewolf's attention was back on him, the beast stalking closer on two legs but hunched over slightly, it was in that moment New Zealand noticed two cowlicks of hair twitching softly on the animals head  
"Jett! What happened to you!?" New Zealand shouted shivering in the corner of the room, the werewolf's ears twitched but that was all he did to show he understood him. New Zealand bolted to the opposite side of the room when his brother Snarled and pounced into the corner, New Zealand raced through the house with Jett in hot pursuit.  
"A wolf chasing a lamb, oh how fitting" New Zealand heard Australia crackle, a rough rumbling as he spoke until New Zealand was stuck in another corner that was much more narrow and held no way out, a closet to his left and a cabinet to the right with a werewolf right in front of him.

The beast pounced with a sharp bark a piece of rag hanging from the animal was pulled off by the corner of the closet, New Zealand closed his eyes waiting for the strike to be delivered, but all he got was a tackle, New Zealand cracked open an eye to see the heavy form of his brother asleep on his own, no longer there stood a blood thirsty beast ready to tear him limb from limb but his brother, fast asleep and bare of all clothing apart from the rags which fell off from the man as they had expanded to the beastly werewolf's body size when Jett had transformed, Benjamin stared at his sibling for a moment longer before fainting.

* * *

Jett's greenish gold eyes snapped open as a magpie warbled outside of the window getting closely followed by the childish cackle of a flock of Kookaburras that had claimed his washing line as their roost. Australia's head throbbed in pain as he sat up; feeling a weight shift from beside him to see a short haired small feminine figure sleeping next to him, the next thing he noticed was he was stark naked and he felt a blush grow on his face, Jett quickly scribbled down a note for the girl and tucked it beside a set of boxers he had folded for her to use as a small pillow, he chuckled as he saw that the pair he pulled out was covered with the Australian flag on both sides. Australia quickly made up a cup of Milo _(8)_ and a piece of toast with Vegemite lightly spread across it and ran out to his car as A world meeting was on and he wasn't going to skip another because England quickly chewed him out for it the last time. Benjamin woke up about 30 minutes later, sporting a headache and a simple white note folded in from of him, Opening the note New Zealand felt a feeling of horror seep through him.

_To whom this may concern,  
I'm sorry I'm not here as your reading this but I had to go to work, when I get back though we can finish what we had started alright?  
- Jett_

New Zealand would recognise his brothers handwriting anywhere, even if he couldn't the temporary pillow gave him an idea who it was; Benjamin looked down and was thankful he was fully clothed apart from the odd scratch here and there over his arms. When he arrived at the meeting Australia was snoring in his seat next to America and Prussia on the other side of him, the German man taking fun in scribbling insults on Jett's face while Alfred was drawing the American flag on his forehead as England was arguing with France again New Zealand murmured a greeting before taking his seat next to that random floating bear that floating around the room sometimes and often asked nobody who they were. The meeting began as usual, everyone going quiet when Ludwig shouted across the room and caused the room to listen to one person for so long before it was Australia's turn, Jett quickly grumbled about his homes current state and looked to America as he instantly began rambling which caused the room to turn into a war zone once more.

New Zealand sighed and spaced out, oblivious to the awkward feeling that filled the room, England had thrown his chopstick that he claimed was a wand at America but missed, all of a sudden Australia jumped up and with a short bark like sound had ran over to the wand on all fours, grabbed it in his mouth and handed it to England, whose face was pulled in pure confusion and just embarrassment as he took the wand back to find it covered in slobber, only darkening into pure anger as he saw the American flag scrawled on Jetts head and began yelling at the American as Australia dozed off again still drowsy from the transformations effects.  
"how much did I have to drink last night?" Benjamin grumbled to himself only hearing above the buzz of multiple voices the self-proclaimed hero laughing while England chased after him ranting as he chased after the obnoxious blonde.

**And we are done!  
(1) Sugar Glider- a nocturnal gliding possum with tan fur and black markings and is about the size of a hamster.  
(2) Drop Bear- a carnivorous animal that looks like a large Koala, known for dropping from trees and attacking you from above  
(3) Joey- the name of a baby Kangaroo  
(4) Wallaby- an animal that looks similar to a kangaroo but is far smaller and not to be confused for a joey  
(5) Southern Cross- a constellation of stars that can only be seen in the southern hemisphere and are shown on the New Zealand and Australian flags  
(6) Great White- a Great white Shark  
(7) Crook- slang for being sick  
(8) Milo- a product used in milk based drinks made from malted barley.**

**Okay for those who dont understand, the belt is what changed him. apart from a bite from a werewolf there are several mothods to turn into a werewolf one being to wear a wolf-skin, a belt made of wolf-leather, or a cursed ring during the full moon. Please Review!**


End file.
